forumroleplay_star_empires_futuristic_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
CDE (Combined Draconian Empire)
The CDE, Combined Draconian Empire, is a nation of space-going sentient lizards, about 8 foot tall, roughly humanoid with 5 fingers on each hand, though each finger ends with a retractable claw, light blue scale, snake-like eyes, and very strong. While most are of average intelligence, few are dumb and stupid, and a bit more than a few are exceptionally smart. They are exceptional warriors, in both combat and in construction, but they focus on underground bases, their military fleet, and their technology. CDE Government The CDE is, in short, a giant military group. They do earn currency by their serving time, their role, like a orbital drop trooper to a mining-machine-operator, and their achievements/accomplishments. CDE Technology The CDE is very advanced when it comes to mining, construction, military, and genetics. They have all-in-one mining vehicles that are like worms, burrowing down into the ground, collecting ores and resources, surfacing only to replenish food, water, air, and storage space at refineries or warehouses. They whole mining operation is very efficient, since the CDE tends to be at war often, so demand for metals is high, and they always deliver. The CDE is even more advanced when it comes to construction and mechanics, with giant laser-cutting machines that turn up to ground, melting ores and cracking up stone, while digging machines quickly come in behind to clear the areas. They are also very quick when it comes to constructing airfields, refineries, and other military, construction, or research related buildings. Once again, made to be as fast and efficient as possible, and also as sturdy as possible. The CDE is proudest with their military projects, technology, and advancements. Their armor isn't the best on ships that rely on shields, but those shields are meant to protect their ships from everything, astroids to focused energy lasers, high explosive slugs to railgun-fired shells, the shields are one of the most used items the CDE has, built in to every ship, space station, aircraft, landcraft, seacraft, and walker. The CDEs most prized advancement is their stealth technology. Once activated in the Lightship, Villianius, Sleipnir, or Project Fyre Super-Ship, they are nearly completely undetectable. Short of physically hitting the ship, they are entirely invisible. The CDE has also made recent breakthroughs in creating life in Genetics. With the creation of Tanuu, giant creatures made to lay waste upon a planet that vary in design with 2 to 8 legs, each and every one is different. They all come in 3 distinct flavors: Air-bourne, those that can fly, usually with strangely hard feathers, Ground-bourne, those that are very fast and agile, usually with scales and fire, acid, or gas secondary breath, and Water-bourne. Water-bournes are much, much more dangerous, despite them being smaller, because they are extremely fast, extremely agile, and tend to work in packs, instead of solo, like the others. The CDE also has a tech that they prefer to keep secret from newer nations: portal technology. Sleipnir ships are capable of making larger, multi-ship portals, while each ship has their own portal drive. Only the Project Fyre can literally 'teleport' itself elsewhere in a moment's notice. CDE Military The CDE military is mainly a very large fleet, consisting of the following ships: ~UNSTEALTHED~ Nova-class Cruiser - Large ship with several forward-facing barrels to fire very large and powerful slugs at whatever is in front of it, with its engines connected a small distance from the ship by winglets, to improve agility. Heavy armor, weak shields, heavy damage, slow acceleration, fast direction-changing speeds. Nimrod-class Destroyer - Large ship with a large number of forward-facing anti-ship missile tubes, obvious to destroy another ship. Moderate armor, moderate shields, extremely heavy damage, slow acceleration, moderate to slow direction changing speeds. ~STEALTHED~ Lightship - Obviously, bends light, more or less, with it's stealth technology. Made for espoinage and to cripple capital ships, this has, more or less, been adopted as the main ship of the fleet. Armed with a single, forward facing Crippler laser, the ship is meant for a really big punch. Weak Armor, moderate shields, moderate to heavy damage, stealthed, fast acceleration, fast direction changing speeds. Villianius - Another ship similar to the Lightship, except with 3 of the Crippler lasers, heavier armor, and the same amount of shields. Made to transport higher-ranking officials or for fleet commanders. Moderate armor, moderate shields, heavy to extremely heavy damage, moderate acceleration, slow direction changing speeds. Sleipnir - The Cargo and Support ship of the fleet. Armed with only 'cannon-shot' side cannon-turrets, a heavier portal drive, and a enormous amount of cargo space, the ship is made to make use of orbital drop pods, more than the usual amount of drop ships or space Warhawks, or crates. Light armor, light shields, moderate acceleration, moderate direction-changing speeds, light anti-fighter damage. Project Fyre SuperShip - The ship reserved for very high ranking officials or fleet Admirals. Only 4 are currently built, with a 5th on the way. Resembles giant crabs with giant claws, a long tail, and its 'mouth' bristling with cannons and lasers. Main anti-ship strategy to ships that rival it's extremely massive size (Over 25 miles long, more like a moving city), grabs enemy capital ship with it's claws, and while trying to rip the ship in two by firing its mouth-cannons at the middle of the ship and trying to pull it apart, an extremely powerful laser in the shield-less claws fires, trying to drill into the enemy ship to weaken it further. Extremely heavy damage, extremely heavy armor, heavy directional (Can only be bottom, top, forward, etc., at one time) shields, very slow acceleration, fast direction-changing speed. Main and undiscovered weakness: Where the head, arms of the claws, and the tail connects is where the armor is practically nonexistant. Inside the tail, it's basically just one big, long tube that allows one to see from the end of the ship to the front without having to look outside. Once breached, many of the airlocks close, and the ship has very limited manueverablility. Weakness to the fleet as a whole: They rely on Power Cores, constructed either within Project Fyres or on larger military bases on the ground. Power Cores will power the entire ship for a good while, but they HAVE to be replaced. When great enemies march on them, the CDE has a tendency to pack up and 'disappear' elsewhere to start over, though the constant use of portals really wears down the fleet's cores.